fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cthulhu
Cthulhu is a creation of the famed horror author H.P. Lovecraft, who serves as the titular character and a major antagonist of his fictional universe, the Cthulhu Mythos, first appearing as the main antagonist in the 1928 short story, The Call of Cthulhu. Wiki Match-Ups * Cthulhu vs. Kraken Possible Opponents * Optimus Prime (Transformers) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Doomsday (DC Comics) * SCP Foundation ** SCP-682 ** SCP-1128 ** SCP-3000 ** SCP-169 * Smaug (The Hobbit) * Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Shuma-Gorath (Marvel Comics) * Red (NES Godzilla Creepypasta) * Godzilla ** Godzilla ** Destoroyah ** King Ghidorah * Sin (Final Fantasy) * Gatanothor (Ultraman) Information Background * Height: Supposedly miles high (never specified) * Weight: Unknown * Age: Vigintillions of years old (It is implied that he has not been able to draw on his full power due to the stars not being right for vigintillions of years) * Alias: High Priest of the Great Old Ones, The Sleeper of R'lyeh, The Great Dreamer, The Slumbering One, The Great Old One * Occupations: High Priest of the Great Old Ones, Leader of the Star Spawn of Cthulhu, former ruler of Earth * One of the most recognizable of H.P. Lovecraft's creations * Supposedly has a cult worshiping him * Appears when the stars are right in the sky Powers and Abilities * Immortality * Immense size * Vast strength * Nigh-omniscience * Flight * Vast dark powers * Magic * Oneirokinesis * Psychic abilities * Telepathy * Madness inducement * Plasma manipulation * Ability to create and command the Star Spawn * Shapeshifting * Reality-warping * Higher dimensional manipulation Feats * Drove a large number of people worldwide into temporary madness from just waking up * Killed another Great Old One, his son, T'ith * Healed almost instantly from having his head split open by a boat * Implied to have destroyed stars on his way to Earth * Flew to Earth from a distant binary star * Created the city of R'lyeh * Won the war against the Elder Things in his prime * Strong enough to drag his entire bulk across stars * Tanked living inside a star * Supposedly was a feared being across the Nebula in his prime * Able to live underwater for an indefinite amount of time * Has a cult and many followers worshiping him * Pledged war with the Elder Things and basically enslaved them to build R'lyeh ** Eventually waged war on the Outer Gods before he was banished Weaknesses * Is no longer in his prime due to the stars not being in place * Stated that he is the more weaker Elder Gods in his universe * While he cannot die he is still prone to being knocked out or removed from the battlefield * His familiars, whilst biologically immortal, can still be prone to die in battle ** Including the Deep Ones including Father Dagon while large is seemingly under the term of Deep One * Easily suspected to be arrogant and long ago tried to pledge war against the Elder Gods * Forced to declare peace with the Elder Things, unable to win the war Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Male Category:Book Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Immortal Characters Category:Demon Category:Lovecraft Characters Category:Cthulhu Mythos Combatants Category:Enormous Combatants Category:Regeneration Category:Angry Combatants Category:Combatants with Hax